Felix, get up already
by Mr-Mikul
Summary: Jenna realised that Felix was such a klutz when it came to love, and had to lend a hand. Felix/Sheba *sandshipping* Oneshot. Updated!


Felix, get up already

By MrMikul

Here we go an updated version of my first Fanfiction, it should be formatted better than before, but if the formatting doesn't work too well here, have a look at it at my DeviantART site; just search for Mr(underline)Mikey, or the title of this fic on DeviantART. I also upload my fanfictions there first before moving them onto (I would have preferred to be called Mr-Mikey, but it was already taken.) For some reason I can't edit my documents when I upload them on :/

As for the people that were gracious enough to comment;

**Tacel:** Thank you for that, I'll do my best.

**Leoshi:**Thank you for having a look at my fanfic, I'm honoured that you've taken the time to do so. I shall adopt your means of naming the pairing; _sandshipping _as thanks. I'll do what I can to improve my abilities as a writer. I didn't mean for it to look like Jenna was expecting Sheba to read her mind, but Jenna's a sneaky one, so I can see it happening.

And with that, let us begin.

**Disclaimer: I don't have the brains to create the whole Golden Sun Saga, so I don't own it. I would like to have ownership of the Catastrophe summon however.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

Location: Just outside the sea of time, Post Lemuria Visit

It was a bright and sunny afternoon on Pier's Lemurian Ship, and Jenna and Piers were having a particular talk about a pair of adepts travelling with them.

"Jenna, have you noticed that Felix and Sheba have gotten particularly close lately?" Piers asked.

"Of course I have Piers, it's been rather obvious!" _'Even though they can't see it themselves'_, thought Jenna. "Come to think of it, they do remind me of how my parents were before they got married..."

Piers could see the gears of Jenna's mind working overtime. Something ominous was being planned here.

"So what do you have planned then, Jenna?" Piers asked.

"I'd like to get them to realise each other's feelings, and bring them together. That's it! If we can get them to fall into each other's arms, they'll surely realise that they've fallen for each other, quite literally"

"And laughing at their misfortune when they crash and fall means nothing to you after Sheba got you all bright and red about Isaac now would it?" Piers commented dryly with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

Jenna blushed furiously at the mention of Isaac and slowly nodded.

"Yes, I want to get revenge for what Sheba said…"

Piers burst into laughter at the admission.

"That's fine by me Jenna; I'd like to see something that would cheer me up, my return home was rather bittersweet."

"Are you still hurting about your mother?" Jenna asked, concerned about Piers' happiness.

"I am. It will just take a bit of time for me to move on." Piers replied with a touch of pain in his voice. "So, when we see a good opportunity, we'll push them into each other's arms then?"

With a broad grin on her face, Jenna simply exclaimed;

"It's a deal!" and shook Pier's hand. They walked to their own bunks, thinking of how to get the 'loving push in the right direction' to happen without being fried by lightning, or being struck by falling rocks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Piers got talking with Felix about their next course of action, hoping to find a chance to help out Felix's love dilemma.

"Have you thought of where we're going next Felix?"

"I've heard of a place called the Shaman's Village, on Hesperia while travelling through southern Gondawan. Apparently it's where the Shaman's Rod came from, and we need that rod to enter Jupiter Lighthouse. I'd like to check the village out and see if we can get any information about the lighthouse."

"That sounds like a fair plan Felix, I also reckon that we should check out the surrounding islands because…."

At this point Felix zoned out, not hearing what Piers had to say because Jenna and Sheba had walked by, talking about Isaac and his crew again. Jenna had a slight blush on her face.

_'Oh it's Sheba. She's full of mischief today; she's still rubbing it in that Jenna has such a huge crush on Isaac. It's one of the things I love about her. She's always so lively, mischivious and… pretty.' Felix felt his face go warm with the thought. 'How did I ever get these feelings for her? It must have started just before Venus Lighthouse, and it deepened after that. She's told me that she appreciated the effort I went to so I could save her life, and we have been getting close lately, considering the amount of time we've spent together. It's been the best three months of my life. I wish I could let her know how I feel somehow; it's become something more than friendship.' _Felix felt a growing desire to wrap Sheba up in his arms, as well as play with her soft shiny hair.

"Felix, are you listening?" At this point Felix woke up out of his daydreaming and replied to Piers;

"Oh, I must have blanked out there. What were you saying?" Piers surpressed a laugh and said with a slight smile;

"Don't worry about it. You seem to want to talk to Sheba. I'll go talk to Jenna while you talk to Sheba; Jenna's tales about Vale have been a good means of passing the time." Hearing her name mentioned, Jenna looked towards Piers, and saw Felix walking towards Sheba. Seeing the time had come at last, Jenna gave Piers a nod to give Felix a 'helping hand'. Piers gave Felix a rough nudge towards Sheba, and Felix promptly stumbled and fell head first, barely missing Sheba.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

Jenna looked upon the catastrophe and burst out with laughter. With a big grin on her face she giggled;

"Felix, get up already!" and offered a hand up from where he was. While Jenna's guard was down from laughing at her silly brother, Sheba heard a few of Jenna's thoughts drifting off her mind;

_'Oh brother, you're such a klutz, and it's worse that you can't even admit that you have feelings for Sheba, even though you stood up to Menardi and Saturos for her, and jumped off Venus lighthouse to save her life, not to mention all the time you've been spending with her. Just let her know already, it's obvious that she'd be thrilled to be your girlfriend. I've seen how she looks at you…'_

The revelation hit her like an avalanche off of Gaia's Rock; Felix loved her, as much as she cared for and loved him, ever since he saved her life. Even worse, Jenna _knew_ and was trying to push things along. Feeling a deep blush coming on, and unable to look into Felix's deep, piercing gaze, she could only look at Jenna with a sheepish look on her face.

Jenna, with an innocent smile on her face asked Felix what happened.

"So what made a klutz out of you, Felix?"

"I don't know, I was heading to talk to Sheba, then I felt like I was about to fall over, and I tried to avoid falling into Sheba." He looked towards Sheba; and asked if she was ok.

"I-I'm fine thank y-you Felix..." Sheba stuttered, unable to hide the deepening blush on her face. With that she hurried off to her bunk room.

"I wonder what's with her…" Felix mused. Jenna's grin only got bigger.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she'll tell you later brother" Felix simply nodded, and went off to see how Kraden was handling the ship.

Jenna laughed and thought to herself;

_'You really are a klutz Felix, couldn't you see why Sheba was blushing?'_

Meanwhile, Sheba was in her cabin. While Sheba was usually loud and brash, she was still feeling embarrassed because of what had happened earlier. As such she was on the verge of tears.

_'Jenna knows about how I feel about her brother. I hope she doesn't tell him, I'd be so embarrassed. Felix... He's the best friend I could have ever asked for, he's always been there for me. He makes me smile when I'm sad, he protects me from anything that would hurt me, he makes me feel safe when I'm scared. And he's got such dreamy eyes.' Sheba couldn't help but sigh at the thought. For a long time she wanted to stare in those eyes, and lose all track of time. 'I can't see how he could love me, I'm just someone that always needs looking after. What am i supposed to do... Perhaps I should tell him about what i read from Jenna's mind.. Could he really love me?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon Felix was lounging at the aft of the ship, lost in thought, and he didn't notice Sheba, still with a slight blush on her face walk up and sit next to him. He felt warm along his arm where Sheba was. The desire to hug Sheba returned to Felix, stronger than ever.

Felix was still wondering about the incident, so he decided to be blunt and simply ask Sheba why she got all flustered earlier.

"Sheba, are you ok? You've been all flustered and red since I almost bowled you over today. As much as Jenna was when you made fun of her about Isaac" Felix added with a chuckle. "So what's been bothering you?"

"Um, well…" Sheba mumbled, incredibly nervous about what she was about to say.

"Please Sheba, you can tell me. You can trust me with what you're thinking about." Felix said, with an open and caring look on his face. With that Sheba found the courage that she needed to tell Felix.

"It's what I heard when I read some of Jenna's thoughts today as she was helping you up after you fell over. She was thinking that you were such a klutz because you couldn't admit that you have feelings for me, even after all you did to save my life, and how we've been spending so much time together. I'm nothing special, why would you have feelings for me."

Felix had two thoughts on his mind, one of annoyance; making Jenna pay for her meddling, and one of relief, that Sheba finally knew how he felt about her. He removed his gloves, gently placed a hand on her cheek and said with a gentle smile on his face;

"It's true, Sheba. I adore you, I love you. I don't know when it happened, but getting to know you and spending so much time together has made these feelings grow inside me. There's no-one else that I'd like to be with. I know that I'm a bit older than you, but I hope that you feel the same way Sheba."

Upon hearing this, Sheba felt tears of joy forming in her eyes; so she smiled and simply got closer to Felix, Put her arms around his neck, and gave him a gentle kiss on the mouth, her blush deepening. "I do feel the same way Felix." Seeing the love in her eyes, Felix stroked her hair away from her face, and brought her closer in a warm embrace.

"Would you like to watch the sunset with me?" Felix asked. Sheba's smile only grew greater.

"I'd love to Felix." She said and with that they enjoyed the comfort and warmth of being wrapped in each other's arms, and watched the sun slowly set.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spying around the corner, Jenna and Piers watched their handiwork's outcome with glowing smiles. Jenna then turned to Piers and teased;

"You almost ruined that you know"

"And you thought that Felix would risk hurting Sheba when he fell?" Piers shot back, a sly smile on his face. "But it doesn't matter now; it worked out fine on its own. Now we only have you and Isaac to sort out. You better let him know how you feel when you see him, if not I may have to help you in the same way, I'm sure that Sheba would be thrilled to help me out there." Jenna blushed scarlet, and said rather angrily;

"Don't. You. **Dare!** I'll be fine on my own telling Isaac how I feel." She promptly muttered; "I promise, I'll tell him how I feel when I see him on my own."

"Good, then there's nothing to worry about Jenna. Good luck" With that, Piers ruffled Jenna's hair and walked off.

With Piers gone, Jenna simply whispered to herself;

"Oh Isaac…"

Fin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go my first ever Fanfic. Created for KaedeKarasuma and her awesome Artwork at DeviantArt with the same title. It amused me so much it deserved a fiction of its own. Check it out; it's worth a few laughs at the least. Read and Review please, I would like to improve the quality of this fiction. And for a laugh, I finished the first draft of this at 3:30am.


End file.
